


Есть ли что-то чего ты не знаешь?

by Anys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Pre-Slash, captain america 2 spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив в одиночестве проводит очередной день в Смитсоновском институте, когда Тони Старк подсаживается к нему и начинает болтать. И просит Стива провести тур по прошлому Капитана Америки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть ли что-то чего ты не знаешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is There Anything You Don't Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422118) by [tonystarkssnipples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples). 



Стив сутулясь неподвижно сидел на скамейке. В ожидании начала фильма, он открывал и закрывал свой компас, любуюсь прекрасным лицом Пегги. И вот зазвучал ее голос, рассказывающей о том, что даже после своей смерти он продолжал влиять на ее жизнь.

Стив был жив, но не уверен, что готов с ней увидеться. Еще нет.

Он проводил много времени в Смитсоновском музее на выставке, посвященной ему. Он знал, что невозможно жить прошлым – это только причинило бы ему лишнюю боль – но искушение все равно было слишком велико. Так просто было потерять себя в событиях прошлых дней.

\- Хэй, Кэп, - Стив повернулся на голос, принадлежащий Тони Старку, присевшему рядом на скамью. – Как жизнь?

\- Обойдемся без этого, Старк, - пробурчал тот, не отрывая взгляд от пола.

\- О, ты обращаешься ко мне по фамилии. В воздухе резко похолодало.

Несмотря на то, что они расстались довольно хорошо, друзьями они никогда не были. Как Тони вообще нашел его? И с чего вдруг захотел?

\- Судя по твоему виду, прямо сейчас ты пытаешься понять, что я здесь делаю.

Стив не ответил, прекрасно зная, что чтобы Тони продолжил разговор, этого от него и не требовалось.

\- Что ж, причина в том, что мне позвонила Наташа. Сказала, что ты часто здесь появляешься и не желаешь ее слушать.

Стив точно не был уверен в причинах такого пристального внимания со стороны Наташи. С одной стороны, она была красивой, замечательной и умной, но к тому же, она была очень скрытной, а Стив не был уверен, что сможет выдержать еще больше секретов. И из всех возможных людей она позвала Тони? Это заставило его засомневаться в том, насколько чисты были ее намерения, если по ее воле Тони оказался здесь.

\- Мне кажется, ты не знаешь, что чувствовать по поводу этой маленькой ловушки. Что ж, понятно. Она не из тех людей, которые быстро доверяются, что делает таким сложным доверять ей.

\- Ты веришь ей? – спросил Стив.

\- Конечно. Иначе меня бы здесь не было.

Стив до сих пор не был настроен на разговор, и к тому же он совершенно точно не хотел разговаривать со Старком, который был для него единственной ниточкой, соединяющий прошлое с настоящим. Даже если умом он понимал, что Тони – это самостоятельная личность, все, что он видел – это сына Говарда с астрономическим самомнением и отсутствующими моральными принципами.

\- Почему _ты_ здесь?

Тони вздохнул. Оставив вопрос без ответа, он хлопнул Стива по спине.

\- Почему бы тебе не провести мне экскурсию по своему прошлому?

Он поднялся и протянул руку Стиву. Стив встал самостоятельно, меньшее что ему было нужно, это жалостьСтарка. Он тут же пожалел об этой вспышке раздражения, когда лицо Тони перекосилось от боли, а рука безвольно упала.

\- Эмм, так, нам сюда – указал Стив. Он ожидал от Тони какого-нибудь замечания или шутки, что-то вроде « _я знаю, я уже был здесь_ », но тот молчал. Стив наклонил голову и повел Тони дальше. Они гуляли вдоль экспонатов, Стив смотрел, как дети восхищались тем, каким он был раньше. Что ж, он остался все тем же, это мир вокруг него успел поменяться. – Это моя команда. Ревущие Коммандос.

\- О, о них я знаю. Читал статьи и слушал лекции, Роджерс, черт, я вырос на этих историях. Так что так не пойдет. _Расскажи_ мне об этом всем. Поделись тем, чего нет в учебниках по истории.

Стив против воли улыбнулся. Не было во всем мире человека, который раздражал бы его сильнее, и, тем не менее, он был также единственным, кто пытался помочь залечить его раны. Так что он сделал то, о чем просил Тони. Он рассказал ему истории, которые знал только он; поделился воспоминаниями, которые были только у него. Тони слушал внимательно, способность, наличие которой у него невозможно было представить.

И вдруг Тони резко развернувшись, стремительно унесся. Стив протянул было руку, чтобы схватить его за пиджак, но было слишком поздно. Он последовал за ним, почти столкнувшись с девочкой, стоявшей рядом с оградительной линией.

\- Мама, он _оттолкнул_ меня! – закричала она. Стив посмотрел за линию, только чтобы увидеть Тони, прижимающегося к стене, напротив изображения первоначальной физической формы Стива.

\- И как теперь я смогу провести замеры, Роджерс? – спросил Тони. – Я хотел хоть раз посмотреть на тебя сверху вниз. Когда картинка поменялась в следующий раз, Тони даже привстал на цыпочки, чтобы быть выше.

\- Тони, ты влез без очереди перед этой девочкой.

\- Мэнди, - жалобным тоном сказала она, - меня зовут Мэнди.

И начала плакать. Ее мама выглядела виновато, но Стив знал, что это была не ее вина. Он послал Тони, который начал осознавать, какую совершил ошибку, раздраженный взгляд. Тот подошел к девочке и они вдвоем со Стивом присели, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне.

\- Эй, эй, перестань, - сказал Стив, успокаивающе положив руку ей на плечо. Он снял свою кепку и знаками показал, чтобы Тони сделал то же самое. – Смотри, кто тут.

Ее глаза резко расширились, но перед тем, как она начала кричать, Тони резко поднялся.

\- Ты должна быть тихой, Мэнди или нам придется уйти.

Она быстро закивала.

\- Хочешь сделать фотографию?

Она повернулась к своей матери и напряженно вцепилась в юбку. Было похоже, что мама Минди была такой же фанаткой, как и дочь. Через мгновение до нее дошло, что от нее требовалось и она полезла в карман за своим собственным телефоном. Улыбающиеся Тони со Стивом, девочка между ними. После того, как мать убедила их, что фото получилось, они по очереди обняли Мэнди и поставили на пол.

\- Мэм, - пожал руку матери Стив. – У вас прелестная дочь.

Они не успели далеко отойти, когда услышали громкое «Подождите!». Позади них стояла покрасневшая мама Мэнди.

\- Это действительно… неловко, но не могла бы, эмм… не могла бы я, - она смутилась окончательно и лишь молча протянула свой телефон.

\- Конечно, - ответил Тони. Он и Стив встали по разные стороны от нее, пока она делала сэлфи с Железным Человеком и Капитаном Америка. После того, как фотография была сделана, они надели обратно свои кепки.

\- Приятно было встретить вас обеих.

Женщина в ответ смогла лишь кивнуть.

Они пошли обратно, возвращаясь к дисплею рядом с костюмами. Однако Тони повернул в сторону той части выставки, что была посвящена Баки. Он молчал. Стив видел, как он читает о человеке, в котором Стив нуждался сейчас больше всего в мире. Он провел много ночей, мечтая о том, чтобы Баки был все еще жив, чтобы помочь ему разобраться со всем этим.

\- Он был моим лучшим другом, - прошептал Стив.

\- Я знаю.

Они стояли напротив портрета человека, который бесчисленное количество раз спасал Стиву жизнь.

\- Я скучаю по нему.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я чувствую себя таким пустым без него.

\- Я знаю.

\- Есть ли что-то, чего ты не знаешь? – не выдержал Стив.

\- Немного, но есть - сухо ответил Тони. – Например, я не знаю, чего хочу. Покрайнеймере, невсе.

\- Например?

\- Например, как тебе помочь, - в конце концов Тони повернулся к Стиву лицом. – Я так сильно хотел бы знать, как помочь тебе.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что,… - Тони вздохнул. – Потому что я знаю каково это вернуться домой, когда тебя никто не ждет. Конечно, в моем случае все было немного по-другому.

Стиву не удалось сдержать гримасу боли на лице.

\- Хорошо, сильно по другому.

\- Тони, просто остановись…

\- Я не хочу!

Некоторые из посетителей обернулись на этот выкрик, но почти мгновенно потеряли интерес. Тони дотронулся до руки Стива.

\- Ты не должен проходить через все это в одиночестве.

\- Ты знаешь, многие так говорят, но я провел много времени, веря в – что ты делаешь?

\- Беру тебя за руку.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что могу. В смысле, ты же мне позволишь?

\- Эмм, да? Сейчас это значит то же, что и в 40-е?

\- Почти.

\- О, эммм – Стив напряженно освободил свою руку.

\- Ты же в курсе, что сейчас это считается нормальным? Двое парней?

\- Да, я эммм читал об этом.

\- О, то есть дело все-таки во мне.

\- Я не…

\- Я _пошутил_ , - в голосе Тони прозвучали защитные нотки. Стив слегка улыбнулся.

\- Я тебе верю.

С этими словами он взял Тони за руку.

 


End file.
